Fiction courte
by frenchtwilighter
Summary: Bon, j'ai assemblé des morceaux de Twilight . Si Irina avait mordu Bella quand elle avait sauté de la falaise ? (Désolée ,je résume mal)


Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer. Et à personne d'autre.

Info : Vous avez l'impression d'avoir déjà lu ? Normal ,j'ai assemblé des passages de Twilight pour faire cette fic' .Donc je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur ou quoique ce soit.

Et la fic' est en 1 partie.

C'est ma première story,alors soyez indulgents !

Malheureusement, le grand air ne me fut guère secourable. Les nuages bas entretenaient mon impression d'enfermement. Je me dirigeai vers la grève, avec le sentiment que les bois étaient étrangement déserts. Je n'y aperçus aucun animal – ni oiseaux ni écureuils –, n'entendis aucun bruit non plus. Le silence était sinistre ; même le son du vent dans les arbres s'était tu.

J'avais beau savoir que c'était dû à la météo, j'avais les nerfs en pelote. Même mes pauvres sens d'humaine percevaient la lourde et chaude pression atmosphérique, qui augurait d'une violente tempête à venir. Ce que me confirma un coup d' œil au ciel : malgré l'absence de vent, les nuages tournoyaient lentement ; les plus proches, gris clair, dissimulaient mal une deuxième couche d'un mauve abominable. La nuée nous réservait un déchaînement féroce pour plus tard. Les animaux se cachaient.

Sitôt sur la plage, je regrettai d'être venue. J'en avais assez de cet endroit. J'y avais déambulé presque quotidiennement, seule. Mes cauchemars étaient-ils très différents de cela ? En même temps, où aller ?Je gagnai à pas lents l'arbre mort et m'y assis en m'adossant à ses racines enchevêtrées. Morose, je contemplai le ciel furieux, attendant que les premières gouttes rompent la quiétude.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas songer aux dangers auxquels Jacob et ses amis s'exposaient à cette heure. Rien ne devait arriver à Jacob — l'idée était par trop intolérable.

J'avais déjà tant perdu. Le destin m'arracherait-il les maigres lambeaux de paix qu'il me restait ? Ça me semblait injuste, déséquilibré. Mais j'avais peut-être violé une règle dont je n'avais pas conscience, traversé une ligne marquant ma condamnation. Et j'avais sans doute tort de m'impliquer autant dans les mythes et les légendes et de tourner le dos au monde des humains.

Non, Jake s'en sortirait indemne ! Il fallait que j'y croie, sinon je craquerais. En grognant, je bondis sur mes pieds. J'étais incapable de me tenir tranquille, mieux valait encore marcher.

J'avais vraiment escompté entendre Edward, ce matin-là. Comme si c'était la seule chose à même de rendre vivable cette journée. Le trou s'était envenimé, ces derniers temps, à croire qu'il se vengeait de l'époque où la présence de Jacob l'avait dompté. Les bords de la plaie brûlaient.

La houle avait forci, et les vagues s'écrasaient plus brutalement sur les rochers, bien qu'il n'y eût pas un souffle de vent. Autour de moi, l'univers tourbillonnait, même si j'étais comme enveloppée dans une bulle de calme. L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité, je le sentais dans mes cheveux. Au loin, l'océan était encore plus démonté qu'au bord de la plage. Les déferlantes s'abattaient contre le rempart de falaises dans de grandes gerbes d'écume. L'air était immobile, et pourtant les nuages roulaient de plus en plus vite, donnant l'impression étrange et effrayante qu'ils se déplaçaient de par leur seule volonté, ce qui accentuait mon malaise.

Les falaises évoquaient la lame sombre d'un couteau contre le ciel livide. Je me rappelai soudain le jour où Jake m'avait parlé de Sam et de sa bande. Je revis les garçons — des loups-garous — se jeter dans le vide.

L'image des corps qui tombaient en tournant était encore très vive dans mon esprit. J'imaginai l'incroyable liberté de la chute... j'inventai les échos de la voix d'Edward, furieux, veloutés, parfaits...L'incendie dans ma poitrine se déchaîna, me tortura. Il y avait forcément un moyen de l'éteindre. La douleur augmentait, de plus en plus intolérable. Je contemplai les falaises et les vagues moutonnantes.

Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas apaiser le feu tout de suite ? Jacob m'avait promis un plongeon, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était indisponible que je devais refuser la distraction qui m'était si nécessaire. Qui l'était d'autant plus que Jacob était en train de risquer sa vie. À cause de moi, dans le fond. Car sans moi, Victoria n'aurait tué personne dans les parages... ailleurs, loin d'ici, oui. S'il arrivait malheur à Jacob, j'en serais responsable. Cette prise de conscience me fit mal ; je repartis encourant en direction de la maison des Black, où m'attendait la Chevrolet.

Je connaissais la piste qui me conduirait au plus près des falaises, mais je dus batailler un peu pour dénicher le sentier qui me mènerait à leur bord. Tout en le suivant, je cherchai des yeux des bifurcations, me souvenant que Jake avait parlé de commencer par une saillie moins haute, mais le chemin sinuait jusqu'au précipice, n'offrant aucune possibilité de tourner. Je ne disposais pas du temps suffisant pour trouver un autre accès, plus bas sur le flanc des rochers, car la tempête n'était plus loin à présent. Le vent atteignait enfin le sol ; les nuages se rapprochaient de la terre. Au moment où je parvins à l'endroit où le sentier s'élargissait en impasse sur la mer, les premières gouttes crépitèrent.

Je n'eus aucun mal à me convaincre de renoncer à la saillie située à mi-pente. Je voulais sauter du sommet ; c'était l'image qui m'avait hantée. J'exigeais la plus longue chute, afin d'avoir l'impression de voler. J'étais consciente que je m'apprêtais à commettre l'acte le plus idiot et le plus téméraire de mon existence. Cela m'arracha un sourire. Déjà, la douleur de mon cœur s'estompait, comme si mon corps avait deviné que la voix d'Edward allait bientôt retentir...

Bizarrement, la mer paraissait très loin, plus qu'avant, quand j'étais encore dans les arbres. Je songeai à la température de l'eau en grimaçant. Mais bon, ça n'allait pas m'arrêter. Les rafales étaient violentes, maintenant, et la pluie me fouettait en tournoyant. J'avançai jusqu'au bord, en gardant les yeux fixés sur le vide qui s'étalait devant moi. Je tâtonnai du pied, à l'aveugle, jusqu'à deviner l'endroit où la roche le cédait au néant. J'inspirai profondément, retins mon souffle, attendis.

« Bella. »

En souriant, j'exhalai.

— Oui ?

Je n'avais pas répondu tout fort, par peur que le son ne détruise la splendide illusion. Il semblait si réel, si proche. Ce n'était que quand il me grondait comme ça que je retrouvais la vraie mémoire de ses intonations, la texture veloutée et mélodieuse qui n'appartenait qu'à la plus parfaite des voix.

«Ne fais pas ça », me supplia-t-il.

—Tu voulais que je sois humaine. Eh bien, regarde.

« Je t'en prie. Pour moi. »

—C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour que tu acceptes de rester avec moi.

«S'il te plaît. »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotis dans les tourbillons de pluie qui ébouriffaient mes cheveux et trempaient mes vêtements, me mouillant autant que si j'avais déjà sauté.

Je tanguai sur la paume de mes pieds.

«Non, Bella ! »

Il était en colère, à présent, et cette colère était si belle ! Je souris, levai les bras comme pour plonger, offrant mon visage à l'averse. Je me penchai en avant, m'accroupissant pour avoir plus de ressort... et me jetai du haut de la falaise.

Je chutai comme un météore, en hurlant de toutes mes forces, mais c'était un cri de bonheur et non de peur. Le vent m'opposait sa résistance, essayant en vain de lutter contre l'inéluctable gravité, me repoussant, me ballottant en spirales semblables à celles d'une fusée s'écrasant à terre. « Oui ! » Le mot résonna dans mon crâne quand je fendis la surface. L'eau était glacée, encore plus que ce que j'avais craint, pourtant les frissons ne faisaient qu'ajouter au plaisir. J'étais très fière de moi lorsque je m'enfonçai dans l'océan gelé et noir.

Pas un instant je n'avais été victime de la terreur. Ça n'avait été que pure adrénaline. Finalement, le saut n'était pas du tout effrayant. En quoi cela constituait-il un défi ?

C'est alors que le courant m'emporta.

J'avais été si occupée à songer à la hauteur des falaises, au danger évident de leurs parois élevées et à pic que je n'avais pas un instant pensé à la mer sombre qui m'attendait en bas. Je n'avais pas envisagé que la véritable menace qui me guettait se trouvait sous le violent ressac.

J'eus l'impression que les vagues se disputaient mon corps, me secouant de tous côtés comme si elle savaient la ferme intention de me couper en deux. Je savais comment échapper à un courant de retour :nager parallèlement à la plage au lieu de tenter de rejoindre la grève.

Malheureusement, cela ne m'était guère utile puisque j'avais perdu tout sens de l'orientation. Je ne savais même plus où était la surface. Partout, ce n'était qu'eaux noires et déchaînées, où ne filtrait aucune lueur. Si la gravité m'avait emportée en dépit de l'air, elle était impuissante face aux déferlantes. Je ne sentais nulle attraction, vers le fond ou ailleurs, juste la force des courants qui me bringuebalaient comme une poupée de chiffon.

Je luttai pour conserver mes réserves d'oxygène et garder mes lèvres serrées. La présence de mon hallucination ne me surprit pas. Edward me devait bien ça, vu que j'étais en train de mourir. Certitude qui, elle, m'étonna. J'allais me noyer. Je me noyais.

« Continue à nager ! m'encouragea-t-il avec des accents désespérés.

— Où donc ? » répliquai-je mentalement.

J'étais cernée par les ténèbres.

«Arrête ça ! explosa-t-il. Je t'interdis de renoncer ! »

Le froid engourdissait mes membres, et je n'avais plus autant qu'avant l'impression d'être ballottée. C'était plutôt une espèce de vertige, à présent, une impression de tourner sans fin dans les remous. Malgré tout, je lui obéis, obligeant mes bras à s'agiter et mes jambes à pousser, en dépit des changements de direction constants auxquels j'étais soumise. Hélas, cela ne servait à rien.

«Bats-toi ! hurla-t-il. Je t'en supplie, bats-toi, Bella !

—Pourquoi ? » Je n'avais plus envie de lutter. Et ce ne fut pas le vertige, le froid ou l'épuisement de mes muscles qui m'amena à abandonner la partie. J'étais presque contente que c'en fût terminé. Cette mort était préférable à celles auxquelles j'avais déjà été confrontée.

Étrangement paisible. Savoir la fin proche était réconfortant. Je songeai brièvement aux clichés qui affirment que votre vie défile devant vos yeux. Je n'eus pas cette malchance. Qui aurait d'ailleurs souhaité visionner la rediffusion de ma pauvre existence ?

En revanche, je le vis, lui, sans pour autant retrouver le désir de résister. L'image était si claire,tellement plus définie que dans mes souvenirs. Mon inconscient avait emmagasiné Edward dans les moindres détails de sa perfection, le préservant pour cet ultime moment. Son visage sans défauts était aussi réel que s'il avait été présent, avec l'exacte nuance de sa peau glacée, la forme de ses lèvres, lacourbe de sa mâchoire, l'étincelle d'or de ses prunelles enragées. Il était courroucé, naturellement,parce que je démissionnais. Il serrait les dents ; la fureur dilatait ses narines.

«Non ! Bella ! Non ! »

Mes oreilles étaient submergées par l'océan glacial, et pourtant le ténor était plus distinct qu'avant. Ignorant ses suppliques, je me concentrai sur le son de sa voix.

Pourquoi aurais-je résisté, alors que j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il fût là ? Malgré mes poumons brûlants et mes jambes assaillies par les crampes, j'étais contente.

J'avais oublié à quoi ressemblait le vrai bonheur. Le bonheur. Il rendait la mort plutôt agréable.

Soudain, le courant m'emporta, me projetant contre quelque chose de dur, un rocher invisible dans l'obscurité qui heurta brutalement ma poitrine, telle une barre de fer, et l'oxygène s'échappa de mes poumons en un flot de bulles argentées. L'eau envahit ma gorge, m'étranglant, m'incendiant. La barre de fer parut m'attirer vers elle, m'entraîner loin d'Edward, encore plus loin dans le noir, vers le fond de l'océan.

« Au revoir, je t'aime. » Telles furent mes dernières pensées.

La douleur était déroutante.

C'était exactement ça -j'étais déroutée. Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais incapable de

saisir ce qui se passait.

Mon corps essayant de rejeter la souffrance, je fus aspirée, encore et encore, par

une obscurité qui effaça les secondes (les minutes peut-être) de torture, rendant encore

plus difficile la perception de la réalité.

Je tentai de séparer les deux univers.

L'irréel était noir et ne faisait pas trop mal.

Le réel était rouge, et j'avais alors l'impression d'être sciée en deux, renversée par

un bus, tabassée par un boxeur, jetée dans de l'acide - tout cela simultanément. La

réalité, c'était sentir mon corps se tordre dans tous les sens, alors que la douleur

m'empêchait de bouger. La réalité, c'était savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus

important que cette litanie de supplices et de ne pas réussir à me souvenir de quoi il

s'agissait. La réalité était survenue si vite !

Tout à coup... Oh !

Mon cœur décolla, ronflant comme les pales d'un hélicoptère en une note soutenue

et presque unique. J'eus l'impression qu'il allait se creuser un passage à travers mes

côtes. Les flammes crépitèrent dans ma cage thora-cique, avalant les ultimes brandons

qui s'attardaient dans le reste de mon corps, afin d'alimenter cette fournaise à la brûlure

insensée. La douleur me pétrifia, brisa ma prise sur le bûcher. Mon dos s'arqua, comme

si le feu me hissait vers le haut par le cœur.

Lorsque je retombai sur la table, je ne permis à aucune partie de mon corps de

rompre les rangs. En moi, la bataille devint enragée, entre mon cœur et l'incendie. L'un

comme l'autre perdaient. Les flammes étaient condamnées, ayant déjà consumé tout ce

qui était combustible ; mon cœur galopait à toute vitesse vers son dernier battement.

Le feu se rétrécit, se rassemblant dans le seul organe humain qui subsistait avec

une violence proprement intolérable. Y répondit un bruit sourd, profond, creux. Mon

cœur tressauta à deux reprises puis, moins fort, une dernière fois.

Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Plus un souffle. Pas même le mien.

Durant un moment, je ne compris qu'une chose - la disparition de la souffrance.

Alors, j'ouvris les yeux et je contemplai le plafond avec étonnement.

« Bella.

_Cette_ voix_. Elle_ était plus parfaite que jamais. _Ses_ intonations étaient encore plus douces et veloutés qu'avant. Je perçevais le moindre changement de tonalité.

Je tournai la tête.

-Bella, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

_Edward_ était là.

-Je t'aime .Chuchotai-je, pour ne pas rompre l'illusion.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ,Bella.

-C'est bizarre ,marmonai-je, normalement tu n'es là que lorsque que je fais quelque chose d'insensé. Et tu me cries dessus. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Peut être que je rêve ? Ou alors ,je suis morte.

C'est ça la mort ? Tant mieux ,je suis avec toi.

Tiens donc ,ma voix était drôlement forte. Pourtant ,ce n'était qu'un murmure.

-Bella ,je suis vraiment là. Je suis revenu ,dit-il avec un sourire triste. »

Je me levai en un bond. C'était impossible !

« Tu comprends, Alice m'a dit que tu étais morte. Puis que tu avais été mordue par Irina.

La seule chose qui nous séparait n'est plus. Souris ,Bella, tout va bien.

Dans un même instant, je fus à la fois debout immobile, et lui dans mes bras. Tiède - du moins ce fut la

perception que j'en eus. L'odeur douce et délicieuse, que je n'avais jamais été vraiment en

mesure de capter à cause de mes sens émoussés d'humaine, mais qui était Edward à cent

pour cent, me submergea. J'enfonçai mon visage dans son torse lisse.

Soudain, il se déplaça, mal à l'aise, cherchant à échapper à mon étreinte.

Déboussolée, effrayée par ce rejet, je le regardai.

— Euh... attention, Bella. Ouille !

Je m'écartai brusquement, croisant mes bras dans mon dos. J'étais trop forte.

Mon désarroi dut se lire sur mes traits, car il sourit de ce sourire qui aurait arrêté les

battements de mon cœur si ce dernier avait encore battu.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, dit-il en frôlant mes lèvres entrouvertes sous l'effet de

la stupéfaction horrifiée. Tu es simplement un peu plus solide que moi pour l'instant.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ça aussi, je l'avais su, ce qui n'empêchait pas que ça

paraissait plus irréel que tout le reste de cette minute d'une absolue irréalité.

Désormais, il m'était possible de l'apprécier vraiment, de voir chaque trait

splendide de son visage magnifique, de goûter la moindre perfection de son long corps

sans défaut, de ne rater aucun angle, aucune facette de lui. Je pouvais goûter son arôme

pur et vif sur ma langue et sentir le soyeux incroyable de sa peau marmoréenne sous

mes doigts hypersensibles. La mienne aussi prenait vie sous ses mains.

Il était tout neuf, autre, cependant que nos corps s'entremêlaient avec grâce sur le

plancher. Il n'y avait ni prudence, ni retenue, ni peurs. Surtout aucune

peur. Nous pouvions nous aimer ensemble, deux amants aussi entreprenants l'un que

l'autre, à égalité. Comme nos précédents baisers, chaque caresse était plus que ce à quoi

j'avais été habituée. Il avait tant retenu de lui-même. Certes, à l'époque, cela avait été

nécessaire, mais je n'en revenais pas de tout ce que j'avais manqué.

Nous étions ensemble et heureux. Enfin.


End file.
